3650 Tage mit Fred
by Tinalein
Summary: Eine Geschichte über die Zwillinge & ihre beste Freundin. Gemeinsam erleben sie den Alltag in Hogwarts auf eine etwas andere Art & Weise. Ein verliebter Fred, ein großer Bruder der viele Schwierigkeiten verursacht aber eine verdammt gute Freundschaft, denn Freunde halten zusammen - bis zum bitteren Ende, oder?
1. Chapter 1

3650 Tage mit Fred.

**1. Besuch der Zwillinge**

Inzwischen war ich 16 Jahre. Ich, das heißt Laura, klein, zierlich, braune Haare und meistens ein lächeln auf den Lippen. Mit meinen großen, blauen Augen bin ich gut im verstehen von Zusammenhängen und bin ein sehr logischer Mensch. Meine rationale Welt wurde als ich 11 wurde ziemlich erschüttert. Ich bekam einen Brief, der einfach alles veränderte. Einen Brief von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ich fühlte mich geringfügig veralbert und glaubte bis zum letzten Tag, vor dem Anfang des Semesters nicht 100% an die Existenz dieser mysteriösen Schule mitten in Großbritannien.

Hogwarts ist ein riesiges, altes Schloss in Mitten einer Landschaft die schon alleine Atemberaubend ist. Einem See daneben und im Hintergrund eine Berglandschaft. Laub- und Nadelwälder und Tiere, deren Arten ich noch lange nicht alle kenne. Türme, Zinnen und Erker schmücken das Schloss und trotz seines sichtbaren Alters strahlt es Geborgenheit und eine gewisse Heimat aus. Es ist so groß das trotz meiner 5 Jahre dort noch lange nicht jede Ecke kenne, und das obwohl meine beste Freunde dort die Schüler sind die das Schloss wohl am gründlichsten Durchsucht haben.

Ich bin also eine Hexe. Eine Junghexe sozusagen. Meine Familie hat es erstaunlich locker aufgenommen. Ich bin adoptiert, meine Eltern starben schon als ich sehr jung war und meine Adoptiveltern wussten das meine biologischen Eltern, Hexe und Zauberer war, das wurde ihnen damals erklärt. Sie hatten also 11 Jahre Zeit sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen eine Tochter zu haben, die Magische Kräfte hat. Ziemlich ausgeprägte würde ich sogar Stolz behaupten. Ich bin Jahrgangs Beste und das nun schon solange ich Hogwarts besuche.

Hogwarts ist in drei Häuser aufgeteilt. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Ich besuche das Haus Gryffindor und bin unter meinen Mitschülern semibeliebt. Die einen halten mich für ziemlich cool, weil ich Fred und George Weasly zu meinen Freunden zähle – die anderen missbilligen gerade das. Und das ich trotz dieser Tatsache, gute Noten schreibe setzt wohl dem Ganzen die Krone auf.

Fred ist ein großer, breit gebauter Junge, der auch in Gryffindor und in meinem Jahrgang ist, genauso wie George und immer für Scherze zu haben. Beide haben knallrote, mittellange Haare und ein Gesicht voller Sommersprossen. Grüne Augen und ein verschmitztes lächeln auf den Lippen. Die beiden sind Zwillinge und die Unruhestifter in Hogwarts. Jeder kennt sie, und obwohl sie schon einige Scherze gemacht haben, sind sie sehr beliebt bei den Schülern – oder vielleicht gerade deswegen.

Wenn man mich nur oberflächlich kennt ist es scheinbar nicht der Umgang den ich schätze zu Pflegen und das die beiden ganz und gar nicht zu mir passen, aber im Grunde sind sie das Beste was mir passieren konnte.

Die beiden Leben anders als ich - ich habe keine Geschwister - in einer Großfamilie, mit noch 5 anderen Brüdern und einer Schwester. Kennengelernt habe ich bis jetzt nur zwei Brüder, Ron der inzwischen auch nach Hogwarts geht, Percy der ein Jahr älter ist und ziemlich anstrengend sein kann und ihre Schwester die 3 Jahre jünger ist.

In zwei Wochen gehen die Ferien zu Ende und die beiden wollten einsammeln und mitnehmen zum Fuchsbau. Das war das Haus der Brüder das so faszinierend war wie ich kaum eines kannte. Dieses Jahr war nämlich die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft.

Als die zwei dann endlich angekommen waren, freute ich mich unglaublich. Sie waren meine besten Freunde und ich hatte sie in den letzten Wochen mehr als nur vermisst.

Ich umarmte sie zur Begrüßung und ging einen Schritt zur Seite, um sie ins Haus zu lassen. „Ich freu mich dass ihr hier seid. Wirklich. Ich hab euch schon ein bisschen vermisst.", gab ich lachend zu und durchwuselte Freds Haare der mich verstohlen anlächelte. Ich mochte sein Lächeln.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. In der Winkelgasse**

Als wir einen Tag danach einkaufen gingen, roch es schon nach Magie in der Luft. Ich betrat die Winkelgasse schon mit Herzklopfen. Alles war so überwältigend, auch nach dem ich nun schon öfter hier war.

Die Läden die sich an der langen Straße aneinander reihten, versteckt vor der Großstadt London, niemals gesehen von einem außenstehenden Muggel, zeigte die unterschiedlichsten Angebote. Magischen Zubehör, Besen, Bücher, Tiere, Zaubertrankzutaten, Einkaufsläden und so weiter.

Mein verträumtes Lächeln brachte die Zwillinge neben mir zum lachen.

„Ich geh dann mal…", fing ich an. „Zu Nikklas…" beendeten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig. Nikklas war ein kleiner Bücherladen, ziemlich am Ende der Winkelgasse. Es war ein Eckladen, alt und rustikal. Schief stand er wohl schon Ewigkeiten da, zwischen den noblen Läden. Wenn man den Laden betrat, roch man alte Bücher, einer meiner Lieblingsgerüche.

Unzählbare Massen an Bücher stapelten sich in Regalen die bis unter die 7 Meter hohe Decke reichten und jeder freie Zentimeter war belegt mit Bücherstapeln.

Hinter einem dieser, schaute ein kleiner, bebrillter Mann her. Als er mich erkannte lächelte er leicht. „Miss Cannfort, schön Sie zu sehen", begrüßte er mich und trat auf mich zu.

„Mr. Nikklas. Ich brauch meine Schulbücher... und was können Sie mir sonst noch so empfehlen?" Er suchte mir meine Bücher für mein 6. Schuljahr raus. Und dann fingen wir an zu Diskutieren und er suchte mir einige Bücher über Zaubersprüche und Geschichts- und Astronomiebücher raus. Zum Schluss verließ ich den Laden voll bepackt mit Büchern, und ich lächelte.

Die Zwillinge seufzten schwer als sie den Stapel sahen, denn sie wussten das mein Blick und ihre gute Erziehung sie dazu zwangen mir die Bücher abzunehmen. Ich verschwand noch schnell in die Eulerrei um Leckereien für meine Eule zu kaufen, die die Ferien über in Hogwarts blieb weil es zu auffällig wäre, wenn eine Eule andauernd zu mir in eine Muggel Siedlung fliegen würde. Zwischendurch tat sie es trotzdem, ich glaube sie vermisste mich immer ein wenig.

Als wir aus dem Zaubertrankzutatenladen kamen konnten wir die gesamten Bücher und anderen Einkäufe in die verzauberte Tragetasche packen die durch Magie vergrößert wurde.

Wir lachten und setzten uns in ein Restaurant wo ich mit den beiden zu Mittag as.

Unter dem Tisch legte Fred eine Hand auf eins meiner Knie und lächelte mich verschmitzt an. Ich rollte mit meinen Augen, musste es aber erwidern. Fred hatte früh Spaß daran gefunden mit mir zu Flirten, weil er wusste wie empfindlich ich drauf reagierte.

Es war nie wirklich mehr zwischen uns beiden gewesen, aber eine Spannung war schon da. Trotzdem war es schön, jemanden zu haben, wo man sich anlehnen konnte. Wir hielten den Blickkontakt bis George sich räusperte. Er wusste natürlich am besten was zwischen uns war, vielleicht sogar besser als Fred und ich. Ich brach den Blickkontakt, fing mich wieder und wandte mich dann George zu, der so ein wissendes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte.

Fred und George waren nie schlecht in der Schule, sie waren wirklich Intelligent, nur steckten sie ihre Energie in Dinge die, die Schule nicht unbedingt Guthieß. Wenn ich meine Abende mit den beiden und Lee Jordan verbrachte, in Ecken von Hogwarts die, die wenigsten Schüler oder Lehrer kannten und Streiche plante und Scherzartikel erfand fühlte ich, als hätten wir vier, eine eigene, kleine Welt.

Oft hatte ich mich in den letzten Jahren, in den Schlafraum der Jungs geschlichen oder mit den Zwillingen bis zum frühen Morgen vorm Kamin gesessen und geredet und gefeiert. Wir hatten einen Zugang zur Küche gefunden, schon in unserem zweiten Jahr und seit dem freuten sich nicht nur die Hauselfen jedes Mal wenn wir kamen. Ich liebte die Zeit, den Unterricht, die kleinen Geheimnisse und das Leben an Hogwarts.

Ich war ein sehr aufmerksamer Mensch, ich bemerkte jede Veränderung in meinem Umfeld, jede Stimmung, jede Kleinigkeit, ich erkannte Schwächen schnell, genauso wie Stärken. Ich war ein sehr genauer Mensch. Trotzdem verhielt ich mich manchmal total Paradox. Ich war Spontan und Leidenschaftlich und vor allem Unberechenbar. Das machte mich aus und deswegen verstand ich mich mit den Jungs so gut. Ich war wie ein Puzzelteil, ich holte sie runter wenn sie zu sehr abhoben oder die Grenze nicht sahen und sie zeigten mir ihre Welt, wo es weder Regeln noch Grenzen gab. Wo alles offen und alles möglich war. Die Zwillinge waren die loyalsten Menschen die ich kannte. Nie hatte ich diese absolute Freundschaft irgendwo anders gesehen. Ich konnte vor den Prüfungen noch so durchdrehen und noch so gemein werden, sie blieben ruhig und waren immer für mich da. Sie waren zwar Tunichtgute und zwar die schlimmsten die wohl je Hogwarts besucht hatten, aber sie waren nie böse oder fies. Nur Rebellisch. Das reizte mich.

Als wir an dem Abend am Fuchsbau ankamen freute ich mich sehr auf das Essen von Mrs. Weasly, danach das warten das alle ins Bett gingen und dann chillen vor dem Kamin vielleicht mit ein oder zwei Butterbier. Der Fuchsbau war einer der tollsten Orte die ich kannte auf dieser Welt. Es war so unkonventionell.

„Laura! Wie geht's es dir?", fragte Mrs. Weasly als sie mich sah. Sie umarmte mich und wies mich ins Haus. „Sehr gut, voller Vorfreude auf Morgen, danke noch einmal das ich mitkommen kann. Mrs. Weasley", ich setzte mich an den großen Tisch wo schon die Geschwister von den Zwillingen, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter saßen. „Gut, gut. Du hast hoffentlich Hunger mitgebracht!", erwiderte sie. „Oh ja." Ich begrüßte alle am Tisch und musste lächeln als mich Ron, der jüngste Bruder mich anstarrte. Er hatte eine Schwäche für mich, schon solange ich in den Ferien zu besuch kam. „Augen in ihr Gesicht... das, sind nicht ihre Augen.", zischte Fred Ron zu und schlug ihm leicht auf den Hinterkopf, der gesamte Tisch musste lachen, nur Ron lief total rot an. „Sei nicht so gemein", flüsterte ich ihm zu, er grinste nur. „Stimmt er kann da ja im Grunde auch nichts für…", er biss sich auf die Lippe und musterte mich. Ich schlug ihm auf die Schulter und wand mich dann Ginny, der einzigen Schwester zu die mich fragte wie meine Ferien waren.

Ein paar Stunden später saß ich mit Hermine und Ginny am Feuer. Hermine fragte mich eine menge über den Unterrichtsstoff den man in der vierten Klasse durchnimmt.

„Aritmatik ist super, aber auch wirklich anstrengend. Ihr werdet eine Menge mehr lernen als im dritten Jahr. Alte Runen geht in die ähnliche Richtung aber über Wahrsagen kann ich dir leider nichts sagen, ich hab nicht viel von dem Kram gehalten und hab es auch nie gewählt."

Hermine hing an meinen Lippen. Sie war eine von denen die wirklich interessiert waren an allem was mit der Magie zu tun hat und auch noch dazu begabt waren. Ich mochte sie.

„Kleines, steh mal auf.", ich tat wie mir geheißen, Fred setzte sich auf meinen Platz und ohne dass ich mich unterbrach und Hermine weiter von den Fächern erzählte, setzte ich mich wieder auf seinen Schoß.

„Fred, lenk sie nicht ab.", seufze Hermine ernst als er anfing mit meinen Haaren zu spielen und ich durcheinander kam. Fred hob die Hände und lächelte. Ich konnte es nicht verneinen. Er war total attraktiv, in jeder Hinsicht. Ich war nicht die einzige die das so sah. Sein halber Jahrgang sah das ähnlich. Das verschmitzte Lächeln, die grünen Augen und das mittellange rote Haar. Seine große, trainierte Figur und das unnahbare, weil er nie wirklich Interesse an jemanden gezeigt hatte, brachte die Mädels in seiner Umgebung zum seufzen.

Ganz davon abgesehen das er der Rebell war. Und das Beste – es gab zwei von ihnen. Kaum einer machte einen Unterschied, es waren immer nur die Zwillinge, selbst die Lehrer waren sich nie sicher mit wem sie sprachen. Ich war wirklich eine der wenigen zusammen mit Lee die, die beiden Unterscheiden konnten. Trotzdem.. es war sehr Oberflächlich. Ich konnte an der Art wie sie sich bewegten und verhielten Unterscheiden. Fred war selbstbewusster und bestimmter. Ich konnte mich besser mit ihm streiten.

Er war der Anführer der beiden, und die beiden waren die Anführer der Schule.

Das die beiden so gut Aussahen, so beliebt waren, half mir eher weniger. Die Mädels waren neidisch und die Jungs hatten Angst mich anzusprechen weil sie davon ausgingen das einer der Jungs mit mir ausging. Trotzdem war Ich immer freundlich, half jedem bei den Hausaufgaben und war immer da. Das Problem war nur, das ich die Jungs ein Stückweit noch unnahbarer machte. Mädchen aus unserem Jahrgang, wie zum Beispiel Angelina Johnson die solange ich denken kann hinter Fred her ist, redeten nicht mit mir, und warf mir jedes Mal wenn ich in der Nähe war böse Blicke zu. Das war schade, aber mir im Grunde egal.

Als die Mädels ins Bett gegangen waren rutschte ich von seinem Schoß und legte mich auf das Sofa lang hin. Total satt gefuttert und zufrieden mit der Situation ließ ich mir den Bauchkraulen und fühlte mich wie eine kleine Katze.

„Fred", seufzte ich. Er schaute mich fragend an. „Wir sollten das nicht machen. Wir gehen zu weit…", im Gegenteil zu meinen Worten streckte ich mich und seufzte Genüsslich unter der Berührung.

„Wir machen doch gar nichts.", stellte Fred grinsend fest.

„Du weißt das ist Unfair.", antwortete ich.

„Kleines, du weißt das ich nichts machen würde was du nicht willst." Ich nickte nur. Natürlich wusste ich das. Doch ich gab mich dem Moment meiner Selbstsucht hin, und ließ es zu das Fred mich streichelte und an sich ran zog. Das kam wirklich selten vor. Es war nicht so als würden wir tagtäglich miteinander kuscheln und Zweisamkeiten genießen. Wirklich nicht, wir waren nur angetrunken und glücklich, nach so langer Zeit mal wieder unter uns zu sein. Denn das waren wir, egal was sonst noch, und was wir nicht verstanden, wir waren die besten Freunde.

Ich merkte wie er mitten in der Nacht aufstand und mir noch über die Wange strich. Ich tat aber so als würde ich schlafen und ließ ihn mit einem kleinen seufzen gehen.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Nächtlicher Besucher**

„Mademoiselle, ist das nicht ein bisschen unbequem?", weckte mich dann doch irgendwann eine Stimme die ich nicht einordnen konnte. Ich öffnete verdutzt die Augen und sah in strahlend Blaue hinein. Und längere, rote, verwuselte Haare und so ein strahlendes lächeln das es mir ein bisschen die Sprache verschlug. Es war eindeutig ein Weasley aber ich kannte ihn nicht.

„Träum ich noch?", murmelte ich leise. Der junge Mann lachte auf, „Seh ich aus wie ein Traum?" Ich überlegte kurz. „Mh.. gute Frage..", ich streckte mich.

Der Fremde half mir auf, mit einem extrem festen Griff. „Darf ich deinen Namen erfahren, schlafende Schönheit?", fragte er lächelnd und ich lief rot an. Etwas was nur sehr selten vorkam. Das ganze Haus war still, so still hatte ich den Fuchsbau noch nie erlebt. „Ähm… Laura…", er nahm meine Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Rücken, „Werte Laura, was treibt dich auf diese Couch?", ich sammelte meine Gedanken kurz.

„Ich bin eine gute Freundin von Fred und George. Ich bin hier scheinbar eingeschlafen." Er lächelte noch ein wenig breiter. „aber du hast mir deinen Namen noch nicht verraten", warf ich ein.

„Charlie Weasley. Ich bin gerade erst angekommen, hab nicht damit gerechnet das ich noch jemand hier treffe, vor allem nicht so eine schöne Überraschung." Ich musste grinsen.

„Du weißt nicht zufällig wo ich ein angenehmeren Schlafplatz finde?", fragte ich seufzten.

„Ich würde dir ja einen Platz in meinem Bett anbieten aber", er stöhnte theatralisch auf. „ich glaube Mum würde durchdrehen.", er zwinkerte mir zu.

Kurzzeitig brachte er mich wieder zum schweigen.

„Wir können dir ein Zimmer jagen gehen.", sagte er dann mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln, ihm entging nicht meine Reaktion auf seine Flirt Versuche. Wir schlichen also zu Zweit die Treppen hoch, er führte mich zum Zimmer von Ginny, wo auch schon Hermine drin schlief. Durch die Weltmeisterschaft wurde es wirklich eng im Haus.

„Dann trennen sich wohl unsere Wege für heute", seufzte er. „Schlaf Gut Lady Laura.", hauchte er mir zu. Sprachlos dreht ich mich um und wollte den Raum betreten, doch der feste Griff, der normalerweise Drachen in Zaum hielten - ich wusste was er beruflich tat, Fred hatte es mal erwähnt - hielt mich zurück. „Und träum süß.", flüsterte er noch hinterher. Der warme Atem in meinem Nacken brach als Schauer über mich hinein und musste mich zusammenreißen nicht umzudrehen und mich auf ihn zu stürzen. Dieser Junge war absolut, umwerfend. „Und wahrscheinlich viel zu Alt.", sagte eine tadelnde Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Am nächsten Morgen konnte ich es kaum erwarten Aufzustehen, in der Hoffnung den Fremden von gestern Nacht noch einmal zu treffen. Als ich zum Frühstück runter ging, war kaum einer schon wach. George sah überrascht zu mir hoch als er mich den Raum betreten sah. Er wusste aus Erfahrung das ich normalerweise um diese Zeit entweder noch am Schlafen oder absolut nicht ansprechbar war. Mr. Weasley saß auch schon am Tisch und lächelte mich freundlich an. „Warte noch kurz, Molly und Charlie holen gerade das Frühstück." Ich setzte mich an den Tisch. Mit einem erwartungsvollem Grummeln im Magen. Als Mrs. Weasley und Charlie den Raum mit Haufen von Toast und Speck betraten, bemerkte mich Charlie sofort, er lächelte, ließ sich aber nichts weiter anmerken. Nachdem die Teller heile auf den Tisch gestellt wurden, nahm sich Charlie den Stuhl neben mir, drehte ihn um und setzte sich darauf. „Mademoiselle! Warst du doch keine Fata Morgana letzte Nacht?", er musterte mich lächelnd. „Nein das war ich wohl nicht…" George sah hoch, „Ihr kennt euch?", fragte er wundernd. „Ja ich habe dieses bezaubernde Wesen gestern Nacht kennengelernt, weil ihr sie alleine im Wohnzimmer gelassen habt.", erklärte er, gespielt vorwurfsvoll. „Was hast du gemacht?", fragte eine dritte Stimme die ich sofort erkannte. Ich zuckte zusammen. Diese Familie hatte eindeutig zu viele Mitglieder von denen ich mich Angezogen fühlte. „Mich um euren Gast gekümmert, irgendwer muss dies ja machen. Aber ich mach euch keinen Vorwurf, sonst hätte ich Laura ja gestern Nacht nicht kennengelernt.", Freds Gesicht spannte sich an. „Pass auf was du…" doch er beendete den Satz nicht, meine Mine und Mr. Weasley brachten ihn zum schweigen. „He, Jungs keinen Ärger am Frühstückstisch.", sagte Mr. Weasley ohne sich von seiner Zeitung abzuwenden.

„Ich versteh immer noch nicht wie Dumbledore dir das Zeichen geben konnte… du bist im Endeffekt genauso schlimm wie wir. Nur das du das hinter deiner „Ich bin ein kleines, unschuldiges Mädchen" Attitüde versteckst", bemerkte George lachend als er das Abzeichen an meinem Umhang bemerkte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er schleunigst das Thema wechseln. Ich musste lachen. Auch ich wusste nicht genau warum ich zum Vertrauensschüler gewählt wurde. „Vielleicht..", überlegte ich, „Hat Dumbledore die Hoffung das ich euch ein bisschen unter Kontrolle bekomme." Bei der Vorstellung lachten wir laut auf. In dem Moment kam Ginny zu uns an den Tisch, „Wo warst du die halbe Nacht, Laura?", fragte sie gähnend und nahm sich einen Toast. Ich hörte seufzen von Mr. Weasley und George, das Thema ging von vorne los.

Aber sie wurden in ihrer Diskussion unterbrochen, denn wir mussten schon bald los. Wir marschierten bestimmt über eine halbe Stunde und keiner wusste wo es genau hinging. Ich fing mich, bei den Zwillingen, schon an über meine schmerzenden Füße zu beklagen, und bereute es ein paar Sekunden später wieder denn Fred schnappte mich und warf mich über seine Schulter. Ich trommelte entrüstet auf seinem Rücken und alle außer mir schienen sich prächtig über diesen Anblick zu amüsieren.

Wegen der Weltmeisterschaft waren alle Weasley Kinder hergekommen, Bill, Percy und Charlie die Alt genug waren zum Apperieren, mussten nur nicht diese Wanderung mitmachen. Sie würden später nachkommen. Fred ließ mich wieder runter weil alle stehen geblieben waren. Wir umkreisten einen alten Schuh. Ich sah die anderen fragend an, „Ist das ein Portschlüssel?", fragte ich, Mr. Weasley nickte. „Extra für uns, damit wir alle heile zur Weltmeisterschaft kommen.", antwortete er. Ich legte einen Finger auf den scheinbaren Müll. Die anderen taten es mir gleich und dann ging der Spaß los. Wir drehten uns mit einer unglaublich schnellen Art und Weise das einen redlichen Orientierungssinn abhanden ging. Alles verschwamm und eine neue Umgebung matrealisierte sich.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft **

Ich ließ los und landete hart auf dem neuen Boden. Ich rappelte mich auf und sah mich um, alle anderen schienen genauso geschlaucht von der Reise zu sein wie ich.

Der Anblick, der einen Bot war unfassbar. Ein Meer von Zelten geschmückt in den Farben Grün und Rot. Irland gegen Bulgarien.

Wir hatten zwei Zelte mitgebracht, und ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wie wir da alle rein sollten, denn mit den drei Brüdern die noch nachkamen und Hermine und Harry waren wir 11 Leute und die Zelte sahen auch aufgebaut ziemlich klein aus. Zudem schien niemand einen Schlafsack oder sonstige Schlafutensilien mitgebracht zu haben. Ginny, Hermine und Ich teilten uns ein Zelt. Ich fand diese Geschlechtertrennung ziemlich lächerlich, aber natürlich fügte ich mich ohne zu maulen.

Ich betrat das Zelt und staunte nicht schlecht, es war Magisch vergrößert worden und war nicht nur ein großes Zelt sondern eher eine kleine 2 Zimmerwohnung, mit Schlaf- und Wohnbereich sowie Küche und Badezimmer. Ich musste lachen, dass ich so was nicht erwartet habe… Als ich das Zelt wieder verließ, standen Bill, der älteste der Geschwister und Charlie auch schon da und schauten sich um. Als Charlie mich bemerkte lächelte er verhalten aber wandte sich ab und grüßte eine Hexe ganz in der Nähe. Ich war ein bisschen enttäuscht weil ich mehr Aufmerksamkeit von ihm Gewöhnt war.

Ich sah wie Mr. Weasley versuchte mit ein paar Streichhölzern ein Feuer anzuzünden und dabei kläglich versagte. Natürlich – warum sollte man damit umgehen können, wenn man einen Zauberstab besaß. Ich ging zu ihm rüber und half ihm. „Mr. Weasley, darf ich ihnen Helfen?", er lächelte mich dankbar an. Ich zündete das Lagerfeuer an und spürte einen Arm auf meinem Rücken, „Hast du Lust dich ein bisschen umzuschauen? Wir haben noch eine Stunde Zeit bevor das Spiel beginnt.", frage Fred, ich nickte. Etwas enttäuscht. Also tingelten wir drei, über den Platz, sahen hier und da alte bekannte und auch Wood trafen wir. Den Kapitän der Gryffindor Quidditch Mannschaft der letzten Jahre. Und Angelina, die mich nicht beachtete aber Fred und George umarmte. Als wir bei ihr standen, legte Fred einen Arm um mich, ich sah ihn bedrohlich und warnend an. Er tat das nur, weil er keine Lust auf Angelina hatte, und ihren Schwachpunkt kannte. Aber ich hang dann wieder da mit ihren bösen Blicken.

Dann ging es auch schon bald los mit dem Spiel. Wir saßen in der Ehrenloge, Mr. Weasley hatte Karten geschenkt bekommen. Ich setzte mich unauffällig neben Charlie, der bemerkte dies natürlich, aber außer ein paar verschmitzen Lächeln war er nicht vom Spiel abzulenken. Ich musterte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, er trug ein T-Shirt das seinen Trainierten Oberkörper betonte, aus dem Ausschnitt sah man ein Stück von einem Tattoo, wie ich schätze. Er hatte große Hände und mir wurde schwindelig als ich darüber nachdachte, was er damit machen konnte. Seine Arme waren mit einem Muster bedeckt von Narben und Brandmalen, von seiner Arbeit. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, ich war mir sicher, das dieser junge Mann, jedes Mädchen bekommen konnte. Bis zur zweiten Klasse ging er noch mit mir nach Hogwarts, aber ich hatte nie etwas mit ihm zu tun gehabt, und er hatte sich seit dem absolut verändert. Damals war er Vertrauensschüler und Kapitän der Qudditch Mannschaft gewesen, und war einer der beliebtesten Schüler überhaupt, noch heute war Charlie Weasley ein wohl bekannter Name.

Er bemerkte meinen Blick. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste ein schiefes Lächeln. „Was gibt's Lady Laura?" fragte er mir zugewandt. „nichts.", antwortete ich schmunzelnd. Doch ich war mir sicher, das er ganz genau wusste, was es gab.

Einige Stunden später saßen wir alle zusammen in dem Jungen Zelt und feierten das Spiel mit Butterbier und Feuerwhiskey. Irland hatte gewonnen. Ich war schon reichlich angetrunken und kicherte als Fred und George durch das Zelt stürmten und einige Spielzüge nachspielten. Bill trug gerade Ginny ins Mädchenzelt die eingeschlafen war am Tisch und Percy war in eine Diskussion mit Hermine vertieft. Ähnlich wie Ron und Harry, die sich über die genialen Fang von Krum besprachen. „Geh gleich ins Bett. Ich hol dich in einer halben Stunde da ab, Madam, natürlich nur, wenn du Lust auf kleines Abenteuer hast.", hauchte mir eine so sanfte Stimme ins Ohr das ich schauderte. Charlie ging ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten in die Küche und fragte ob noch jemand ein Butterbier möchte. Ich gähnte übertrieben. „Nein Danke, ich glaub ich geh auch mal, ist schon spät.", Fred drehte sich zu mir um und lächelte mich an, „Du kannst auch hier schlafen, in meinem Bett ist sicher noch ein Plätzchen frei." Ich rollte mit meinen Augen. „Ach Fred… vielleicht ein andermal." Charlie drehte sich in der Küche um und sah mich breit grinsend an. „Gute Nacht Lady Laura."

Ginny schlief schon tief und fest. Ich zog mir schnell nur etwas anderes an, meine Klamotten waren verschwitzt vom Tag und sahen nicht mehr wirklich einladend aus. Ich betrachtete mich noch kurz im Spiegel und verließ dann das Zelt. Schon im Eingang traf ich auf Charlie, der ohne umschweife meine Hand nahm und mich mitzog. Wir gingen durch das Zelte Meer. Viele Feierten noch, die Iren waren laut. Charlie hielt meine Hand, wir lachten und schauten uns immer wieder um, ob wir auch nicht verfolgt wurden. Wir erreichten einen kleinen Hügel, umgeben von Wald wo kaum noch Zelte zu finden waren. Ich lies mich lachend auf den Rasen fallen und Charlie tat es mir gleich. „Fred würde uns umbringen", lachte er und legte einen Arm um mich. Ich sah ihn fragend an, „Warum sollte er? Weil ich mit seinem für mich viel zu alten, großen Bruder Sterne schaue?", fragte ich kichernd und legte mich hin. Ich lächelte ihn an, meine Hemmungen vielen durch den Alkohol, die Nacht und der Hochstimmung vom Tag. Ich strich ihm durchs Haar und biss mir auf meine Unterlippe.

Miss Cannfort Sie sind gefährlich.", sagte Charlie grinsend und beugte sich über mich. Er trippelte mit seinen Fingerspitzen über meinem Arm. Ich bekam Gänsehaut. „Warum?", flüsterte ich und seufze denn seine Berührung breitete sich in einem warmen Schauer in mir aus. „Du bist eindeutig zu jung für mich", fing er an und seine Finger waren nun an meinem Bauch, „absolut, traumhaft schön", er lies sie weiter hoch wandern, „und die beste Freundin meines kleinen Bruders.", mit der anderen Hand zog er mich mit einem festen Griff an sich. Ich konnte die gesamte Situation nicht so richtig Fassen. Seine blauen Augen musterten mich immer wieder. Man merkte die Jahre die er älter war. Er war erfahrener, alles in seinem Blick und seinem Verhalten ließen darauf zurück schließen, das er ganz genau wusste, was er wollte und auch ganz genau wusste wie er dahin kam. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und beobachtete ihn. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit wann er die letzten Zentimeter die noch zwischen uns lagen verringern würde, und genau dies tat er auch. Sein Kuss war sanft und doch sehr fordernd. Es war nicht dieses unsichere, Geschmatze das ich von den Jungs in der Schule kannte. Sein Griff war fest und mein Herz raste. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken. Er löste sich, „Das wollte ich schon seit gestern Nacht machen.", er grinste frech, strich mir durchs Haar und lächelte mich sanft an. „Das ist Unvernünftig.", hauchte ich. „das ist mir ziemlich egal.", murrte er und zog mich wieder an sich ran. Dieses mal mit einer ziemlichen Menge an Kraft und Leidenschaft und seine Hände waren plötzlich überall. Ich seufzte. Ich stützte mich gegen seine Brust, eine Hand fand den weg unter sein Shirt und ich streichelte das was ich dort fand, wie ich schon angenommen hatte war er trainiert, die Brandspuren die ihn an den Armen zeichnete, führten sich an seinem Oberkörper weiter. Ich spürte die Bahn Haare, die runter rum Bund seiner Jeans führte. Er löste sich abermals, ich sah ihn mit völligem Unverständnis an. „Miss Laura, wenn Sie nicht aufpassen was Sie tun, kann ich für nichts Garantieren." Ich grinste, „vielleicht lass ich es ja drauf ankommen." Doch wir fanden in der Nacht nicht mehr raus, was passierte wenn ich es drauf ankommen lasse, denn eine laute Explosion schreckte uns hoch. Ein Tumult auf dem Campingplatz, man konnte schon von hier, das Feuer sehen, es kam aus der Richtung von unseren Zelten. Charlie richtete sich sofort auf. Er half mir hoch, „ich denke, unser Date wurde gerade beendet. Tut mir leid, Madam.", er beugte sich zu mir runter und gab mir noch einen kurzen Kuss. „Nehm meine Hand.", forderte er. Ich nahm sie und er Apperierte mit mir zusammen. Ich fand mich wieder zwischen Mr. Weasley, Bill und Percy, die sich allesamt die Ärmel hochgekrempelt hatten und verwirrt aussahen, das wir vor ihnen standen. Ich sah den Blick von Bill, doch keiner sagte was. „Da seid ihr ja, Charlie, da sind Todesser sie haben die Muggelfamilie die diesen Zeltplatz betreiben in ihrer Hand. Wir werden den Ministeriumszauberern helfen." Charlie nickte. Nun schaute Mr. Weasley zu mir, immer noch milde verwirrt. „Du gehst zu den anderen, sie sind noch im Zelt.", ich holte Luft. „Keine Widerrede! Du bist nicht Volljährige", er betonte dies, wie ich bemerkte nicht nur mir gegenüber sondern auch an Charlie gewandt. „bringt euch in Sicherheit, los!", die Männer gingen los ohne sich umzublicken. Charlie warf mir noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Fred trat aus dem Zelt und schien erleichtert mich zu sehen. „Da bist du ja, komm, wir nehmen Ginny mit und müssen hier schnellstens weg." Er nahm meine Hand und rannte los. George hatte Ginny auf dem Arm genommen und wir gingen in Richtung Wald. Als wir stehen geblieben waren, wandte sich George an mich „Wo warst du? Dein Bett war leer…" Die Antwort blieb mir erspart, denn es war ein weiterer lauter Knall zu hören. Ginny fing an zu weinen, ich nahm sie in den Arm. „Sind da wirklich Todesser?", fragte ich flüsternd. „Ja", antworteten Fred und George gleichzeitig. „Wir haben sie gesehen, als wir nach dir gesucht haben.", setzte Fred hinzu. Wollte aber scheinbar inzwischen nicht mehr genau wissen wo ich war. Ich war ganz froh darüber.

Wir standen noch ewig dort in diesem Wald, bis uns Bill einsammelte. Er schien froh zu sein uns gefunden zu haben. „Los, kommt wir gehen zurück zum Zelt. Einige von uns werden gleich zurück zu Mum apperieren damit sie sich nicht weiter sorgt, die anderen werden bis zum Morgen und dem ersten Portschlüssel warten." „Was war denn los?", fragten Fred, George und ich gleichzeitig. Ich versuchte Bills schnellen Schritt mitzuhalten. „Einige Todesser haben, wie ihr gesehen habt, die Muggelfamilie unter ihrer Gewalt gestellt. Danach wurde das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen und nun geht alles im Chaos unter weil alle schnellst Möglich vom Platz wollen. Wir haben keinen der Schuldigen gestellt, die Muggelfamilie ist gerettet und ihre Erinnerung geändert.", sagte er schnell. Wir kamen beim Zelt an, wo auch schon Mr. Weasley, Percy, Charlie sowie Hermine, Ron und Harry standen. „Bill, Charlie und Percy können jewals einen mit zum Fuchsbau zurück nehmen, der Rest bleibt mit mir hier." „Ich denke die Mädchen sollten mit zurück genommen werden.", meinte Bill. Charlie blickte zu mir rüber und zwinkerte. Ich wandte mich schnell ab um nicht lachen zu müssen. „Laura bleibt bei uns.", sagten Fred und George gleichzeitig. Mr. Weasley seufzte schwer. „Jungs, meint ihr wirklich, das sie hier sicherer ist, als im Fuchsbau wo Molly sicher schon heiße Schokolade gemacht hat?" Sie verstummten. Ich wusste warum ich nicht gehen sollte. Wir machten immer alles zu Dritt und wir waren nicht die Sorte die ab nach Mami wollte wenn es spannend wurde. Ich sah die beiden an. „Sorry.", und ging rüber zu den drei ältesten Weasley Brüdern, Hermine und Ginny taten es mir gleich. „Na, Lady Laura, alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Charlie ohne zu mir herunter zu schauen. „Ja. Und bei dir?", er lachte leise. „ich Arbeite mit Drachen… Hatte schon schlimmere Nächte." Ich schmunzelte. „Nun los, ich hab Molly schon eine Eule geschickt, ich hoffe ihr seid da bevor sie etwas aus zweiter Hand erfahren hat und sich Sorgen macht.", Charlie zog mich etwas zu Besitz ergreifend an sich, dafür das er ja eigentlich nur der große Bruder meiner besten Freunde war. Doch einen Augenblick später waren wir auch schon weg. Seit-an-Seit apperieren ist nicht unbedingt das angenehmste Gefühl. Es war wie ein Sturz für den Magen. Als wir wieder beim Fuchsbau waren keuchte ich. „Alles ok bei dir?", fragte Charlie besorgt. „Ja, ja schon ok. Hab mich nur noch nicht ans apperieren gewöhnt.", krächzte ich. Es war mitten in der Nacht doch im Haus brannte noch Licht. Mrs. Weasley schien noch wach zu sein. Wir gingen zum Haus, und sahen auch wie die anderen das gleiche taten, als Mrs. Weasley aus dem Haus gestürmt kam. Sie schaute uns überrascht und sorgenvoll an. Dann sah sie Ginny, wie sie dort zitternd stand. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob es an dem Abend oder am apperieren lag. „Ginny Schatz, was ist passiert?", sagte sie. „Mum, Todesser…", murmelte Ginny. Nun wurde Mrs. Weasley hysterisch, es schien nicht so, als wäre die Eule die Mr. Weasley geschickt hatte früh genug angekommen zu sein. Bill buchsierte seine Mutter und seine kleine Schwester ins Haus. Percy murmelte etwas von, „Ich wusste das es nicht gut war hinzufahren… das ganze Ministerium steht bestimmt auf den Kopf.. Überstunden…", zum Schluss waren es nur noch einzelne Wörter. Auch ich ging in Richtung Haus, doch im gehen packte Charlie meine Hand. „Lass uns doch noch ein bisschen draußen bleiben." Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Hier ist auf jeden Fall die Chance kleiner das Todesser uns den Spaß verderben." Ich lächelte, fröstelte aber leicht. Ich war immer noch in T-Shirt und es wurde langsam, obwohl es eine Sommernacht war, doch recht Kühl. Er nahm mich in den Arm. „Dafür", murmelte ich grinsend. „Kann man uns hier, von der Küche aus sehen. Und bei der Neugierde deiner Geschwister und deiner Mutter steht mit Sicherheit schon jemand am Fenster." Charlie hob seinen Kopf und lachte. „Ja. Bill scheint uns zu sehen. Aber das ist egal, mit dem hab ich eben schon gesprochen." „Worüber denn?", fragte ich. „Er hat mir vorgeworfen, dass ich die kleine, süße Freundin unseres gemeinsamen, kleinen Bruder versuche zu verführen.", er lachte wieder und das lachen war absolut süß. „Was hast du geantwortet?", fragte ich und sah zu ihm hoch. „Das ich nicht versuche die Freundin meines Bruder zu verführen sondern die beste Freundin.", er grinste mich mit so viel Begierde an das ich es kurzzeitig nicht wechseln konnte. „Das hast du gesagt?", hauchte ich ungläubig. „Ja.", er rieb sich mit einer Hand den Kopf. „Aber das hat Dad mitgehört und er meinte, dass du erst 16 und ich 21 bin und dass ich mich gefälligst zusammen reißen solle." 21 also. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich es mir schlimmer vorgestellt, und fand es war auch noch im Rahmen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass einer von ihnen Fred drauf ansprechen wird. Keiner hat Lust auf seine Reaktion." Ich schmiegte mich an ihm. Er roch wirklich gut, eine Mischung aus dem Geruch von Feuer und einem Gemisch von seinem Parfüm und Schweiß von dem Ende der Weltmeisterschaft eben. Doch er nahm meine Hand drehte mich und sagte dann, „Nun denn, Miss Cannfort, lassen Sie uns zum Hause schreiten, bevor sich da ne ganze Tribüne bildet.", setzte er missmutig hinzu, und als ich zur Küche schaute standen schon Ginny und Bill am Fenster grinsten, und als sie unseren Blick bemerkten winkten sie. Ich rollte mit den Augen.

Als wir aber an der Haustür angekommen waren, hielt er mich auf sie zu öffnen. Ich spürte seinen heißen Atem im Nacken. Er drehte mich und stütze seine Hände neben meinem Kopf ab. Er sah mich mit seinen tief, blauen Augen so durchdringend an, das ich weiche Knie bekam. Dann küsste er mich, nicht so wie auf dem Berg, sondern mit hundert Mal mehr Verlangen. „Laura Cannfort, du machst mich Wahnsinnig.", mein Atem ging schnell. Ich hätte gar nicht ausdrücken können, wie sehr ich das wiedergeben konnte. „Ich hab mein Zimmer übrigens, im Gegensatz zu dir, für mich alleine. Ich wäre beleidigt, wenn du mich später nicht noch besuchen würdest." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hob er noch einmal mein Kinn und küsste mich, diesmal einfach nur Sanft und ich genoss es schweigend. Dann ließ er mich los, und ich ging ins Haus. Als ich die Küche betrat, drehte sich Mrs. Weasley zu mir um und nahm mich in die Arme. „Och Liebes, haben dich die Todesser erschreckt?", ich war verwirrt. „mh, ja geht schon.", murmelte ich doch sie schien mich zu überhören. „Das war sehr nett von dir, Charlie, das du sie getröstet hast.", sagte sie an ihren Sohn gewandt mit einem Hauch von Stolz in der Stimme, weil er so höflich zu mir war. Ginny und Bill prusteten im Hintergrund und Bill verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft. „Ja.. trösten, so kann man es auch nennen.", flüsterte er halblaut. Charlie ging an ihm vorbei und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und nahm sich danach auch was zu trinken. Ich legte, noch in den Armen von Mrs. Weasley, den Kopf schief. Mh.. netten Hintern hatte er auf jeden Fall. Dann löste sich Mrs. Weasley von mir, klopfte mir auf die Schulter und meinte dann zu allen. „Geht lieber ins Bett, es war eine anstrengende Nacht.", keiner Widersprach und so langsam verließen alle den Raum. Ich ging mit den Mädchen zusammen ins Zimmer, wir zogen uns um, und sprachen nicht viel. Alle waren zu Müde, selbst für einen dummen Spruch über Charlie und mich.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Ferien im Fuchsbau**

Ich wachte am Morgen auf als Ginny sich schon umzog. Ich riss meine Augen auf, der erste Gedanke war, „Ich hab verschlafen.", seufzte ich schwer und viel zurück ins Bett. Die beiden Mädels sahen mich zweifelnd an. „Was hattest du vor? Im Morgenrot Gnome jagen?" Jetzt waren Fred und George bald wieder da, und es würde nicht mehr so einfach werden, nachts in ein anderes Zimmer zu verschwinden. Ich stand auch auf und ging duschen. Das Badezimmer grenzte an Ginnys Zimmer, sie als einzige Tochter sollte nicht ausgeliefert sein in einem Bad das sie sich mit 6 Brüdern teilen sollte. Als ich fertig angezogen war, war es schon nach halb 11 und ich fühlte mich ein wenig schlecht. So spät stand ich normalerweise nie auf wenn ich bei den Weasleys zu besuch war. Als ich die Treppe runter ging hörte ich schon Teller. Entweder gab es extrem spät Frühstück oder früh Mittagessen. Ich kam in den Raum und auch die anderen waren schon wieder da. Fred bedachte mich mit einem lächeln, Charlie der daneben saß, sah mich eher fragend an. Ich setzte mich zwischen die beiden. „War gestern noch viel los?", fragte ich Fred und George, fast neidisch das ich nicht dableiben durfte. Obwohl mein Abend ja auch nicht schlecht war. Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht außer absolutes Chaos, Dad ist schon seit 5 Stunden wieder im Ministerium weil alles auf den Kopf steht." Bill verabschiedete sich dann auch bald, er musste zurück zu seinem Job nach Gringotts. Fred und George standen auch auf, nachdem sie, ihre Teller mit Toast und Speck, leer gegessen hatten. „Kommst du mit? Wir wollten noch ein bisschen arbeiten", fragte Fred leise. „Ja, Mum hat ziemlich viel von unserem Kram weggeschafft, wir müssen es wieder suchen..", setzte George hinzu. Fred und George arbeiteten daran ihren eigenen Scherzartikel Laden aufzumachen. Ich nahm mir noch einen Toast und Spiegelei, wand mich dann den Jungs zu, „Ich komm gleich nach", meinte ich lächelnd. Die beiden verschwanden und ich drehte mich um zu Charlie. „arg es tut mir leid, ich hatte mich so auf… gestern Nacht gefreut und dann schlaf ich ein!", flüsterte ich leidvoll. Er schaute mich sanft an. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, wir haben noch einige Nächte bevor du wieder nach Hogwarts musst, und danach vielleicht immer noch welche.", während er dies sagte, trippelten zwei seiner Finger mein Bein unterm Tisch hoch. „Außerdem, soll man sich doch das beste für den Schluss aufheben" Er sah mich so durchdringend an, das ich rot anlief. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich war es nicht gewöhnt so ausgeliefert zu sein, er war so dominant. Und ich stand drauf. Diese Selbstverständlichkeit, das er wusste wie man mit Frauen umzugehen hat, und das bestimmende und die breiten Schulter, der drei Tage Bart… ich fing wieder an zu Träumen.

Er grinste hinterhältig, zog mich kurz an sich und gab mir einen Kuss. Zwei Sekunden nachdem wir uns wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, kam auch schon Mrs. Weasley ins Zimmer. Sie hatte nichts bemerkt, fragte aber ob wir fertig seien. Charlie wand sich von mir ab und grinste schweigend. Ich fand meine Stimme wieder, „Ja Mrs. Weasley, ich bring die übrigen Teller gleich in die Küche."

Und wie ich schon erwartet hatte, war es kaum Möglich aus dem Zimmer zu flüchten ohne das mich jemand bemerkt. Zwei Mal griffen mich Fred und George auf doch sie dachten ich wollte zu ihnen. Einmal begegnete ich Percy der sich am Kühlschrank vergriff und in der vierten Nacht hörte ich wie Charlie von Mrs. Weasley abgefangen wurde. Es kann doch wirklich nicht so schwer sein, eine Nacht lang, zu zweit seine Ruhe zu bekommen. Die Woche im Fuchsbau verging schnell. Das taten die Ferien dort immer. Ich spielte mit den anderen Quidditch und wir entgnomten den Garten. Bill, Percy und Mr. Weasley sah man kaum, denn durch den Ärger auf der Weltmeisterschaft fiel, viel Arbeit an.

Charlie war auch oft aus dem Haus, er besuchte alte Freund, suchte eine Wohnung für das Jahr das er nun in England verbringen würde und machte eine menge Kram, über den er nur meinte, „Lady Laura Sie erfahren noch früh genug meine geheimsten Geheimnisse, und so lange Küssen Sie mich!", das war pure Ablenkung. Er wusste das ich dann nicht widersprechen konnte, es war nicht oft die Möglichkeit alleine zu sein, und wenn dann wollte ich es genießen. Das wusste er, und nutzte es Schamlos aus.

Es war der letzte Tag der Sommerferien, und das erste Mal nach 6 Jahren war ich mir nicht sicher ob ich wirklich Lust auf Hogwarts hatte, die Ferien waren einfach zu Atemberaubend gewesen. Wir saßen alle Abends zusammen, tranken Butterbier und aßen Mrs. Weasleys Essen, das wirklich unglaublich gut gelungen war und Unterhielten uns. Immer wieder trafen sich Charlies und mein Blick, doch er saß ganz am anderen Ende des Tisches also Sprachen wir uns den Abend nicht mehr. Als Mrs. Weasley uns ins Bett geschickt hat, war mein Entschluss sicher, diese Nacht würde mich so schnell keiner davon abhalten, in das Zimmer ein Stockwerk über mir zu verschwinden. Ich wartete bis das Atmen der Mädchen nur noch gleichmäßig zu hören war, und stand dann auf.

Ich schlich mich in meinem Gryffindor T-Shirt, das ich letztes Jahr Weihnachten von Fred geschenkt bekommen habe und meine roten Panty also hoch. Ohne zu Klopfen schlich ich in das Zimmer wo vorne „Charles" draufstand. Ich musste lächeln. Charles war so ungewohnt. Ohne einen Mucks zu machen stand ich nun in seinem Zimmer. Es war noch Hell erleuchtet, und nicht sehr groß, in der Mitte war ein großes Bett, die Wände waren mit Gryffindor Postern geschmückt. Er stand vor seinem Schrank mit dem Rücken zu mir und zog sich gerade um. Entweder er ignorierte mich gekonnt oder er hatte mich nicht bemerkt. Er zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und ich musste lächeln. Sein Rücken war sehr muskulös, seine breiten Schultern, sahen die eines Schwimmers ähnlich. Auch sein Rücken war gekennzeichnet durch Brandmale und an seiner Schulter endete das Tattoo das auf seiner Brust an zu fingen schien. Durch jede Bewegung die er machte, sah man seine Muskeln, „Um diese Zeit sollten kleine Mädchen wie du aber eigentlich im Bett liegen.", sagte er, mit gespielt ernster Stimme. „Ich hoffe das tu ich auch gleich.", erwiderte ich schlicht. Musste aber lächeln. Er drehte sich grinsend zu mir um. Immer noch stand er da, mit seinem nackten Oberkörper, seiner Jeans die mit einem Gürtel oben gehalten wurde, trotzdem sah man den Bund seiner Boxershorts. Er war gut trainiert, wie alles an seinem Körper, wie ich schon erwartet hatte, fing das Drachentatoo an seiner rechten Schulter an und zog sich bis zum Rücken. Es verschlug mir kurzzeitig die Sprache. Doch auch er musterte mich mit Begierde wie ich mit Freuden feststellte, obwohl ich wusste warum, ich hatte meine Nachtkleidung ziemlich Wissend gewählt. Das Gryffindor T-Shirt war nicht gerade weit, so konnte man eindeutig sehen das ich keinen BH trug, meine Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden aber einzelne Strähnen vielen mir ins Gesicht. Die Panty die nur meinen halben Arsch bedeckte entblößte gerade so viel das man sah, das mein Po rund, knackig und süß war außerdem betonte sie meine schlanken, wenn auch nicht langen Beine. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?", fragte er lächelnd, „wie soll ich mich denn dagegen wehren?", fragte er weiter und kam auf mich zu. „versuch es einfach gar nicht erst", murmelte ich und zog ihn an mich. Er drückte mich gegen die Tür hinter mir und begann meinen Hals zu Küssen und wanderte runter, zu meinem Schlüsselbein, ich seufzte auf. Seine eine Hand hatte er in meine Panty geschoben und massierte damit meinen Arsch die andere fand seinen Weg unter mein T-Shirt. „Charlie…", stöhnte ich auf. „Ich hab doch gesagt, kleine Mädchen müssen um diese Zeit schon im Bett liegen", knurrte er und hob mich ohne viel Federlesen hoch. Ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüfte. Er schmiss mich halb aufs Bett. Er blieb davor stehen und lächelte. „Was mach ich jetzt mit dir?", sein grinsen war unerträglich. Da saß ich, mit breiten Beinen, meine Hände stützen sich dazwischen ab um nicht zu viel zu verraten. „Alles was du willst…", hauchte ich. Mit diesen Worten schien er zufrieden zu sein, er drückte mich aufs Bett und seine Hände begannen wieder mich zu bearbeiten, lange hielt ich das nicht aus und mein stöhnen wurde lauter. „wenn du so weiter machst, wird dich noch jemand hören", schmunzelte er. Doch er schien zu überlegen. Mir war es egal, mir war so ziemlich alles gerade egal, ich räkelte mich unter ihm, voller Unbefriedigung und Geilheit. Auf einmal nahm er seine Hände von mir, auch sein Mund hörte auf meinen Bauch zu küssen. „Mach weiter", seufzte ich entrüstet. „Nein.", sagte er. Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort, schau Ma könnte uns erwischen, irgendwer von meinen Geschwistern könnte uns hören und sie würden alle einen unglaublichen Aufstand machen. Und die ganze Zeit horchen und sich zusammenreißen müssen ist nicht meine Definition von Spaß.", er gab mir einen Kuss. „Ich hab bald wieder eine eigene Wohnung…", ich seufzte. „dann bin ich schon wieder in Hogwarts…", knurrte ich. „Wir werden sehen", er grinste schief. „das kannst du nicht machen!", sagte ich entrüstet. Ich drehte uns, nun lag ich auf ihn, ich spürte seine Erektion zwischen meinen Beinen, getrennt nur durch seine Hose und meiner Panty. „Du kannst mich nicht erst Anmachen und dann fallen lassen.", hauchte ich in sein Ohr und begann seinen Oberkörper zu küssen. Er grinste. „Oh doch." Er packte mich und legte mich neben sich. Jetzt war ich beleidigt. „glaub mir, wir bekommen noch unsere Befriedigung, aber Momentan, müssen wir uns zusammenreißen.", flüsterte er in mein Ohr und streichelte meinen Arm. „Magst du heute Nacht bei mir schlafen?", fragte er zuckersüß. Ich seufzte. Ich würde zu gern beleidigt sein, aber das konnte ich immer noch wenn ich wieder in Hogwarts sein werde. Ich nickte also leicht. Während er sich seine Jeans auszog krabbelte ich unter die Decke immer noch total erhitzt von seinen Berührungen einen Moment zuvor. Er legte sich neben mich und ich legte mich in seinen Armen. „Jetzt werd ich sicher Sexträume haben", murmelte ich. „Warum das?", fragte er lachend. „Weil ich unbefriedigt einschlafe.", maulte ich. Er lachte nur sanft. Hier lag ich also, in den starken Armen von dem großen Bruder meines besten Freundes, von dem ich noch vor ein paar Wochen gedacht hatte, es könnte vielleicht mehr draus werden. Fred fand kaum noch Platz in meinen Gedanken und alles was ich wollte war das Charlie mich immer so hielt. „Bekomm ich zumindest einen gute Nacht Kuss?", fragte ich gespielt genervt. Und er gab ihn mir. Zum Ersten Mal war ich mir sicher, das auch ich ihn mit meiner Anwesenheit überforderte, das ich nicht nur ein Spielzeug in seiner Dominanz war. Denn der Kuss, ging über Minuten und er war so sanft, und so liebevoll, wie noch keiner zuvor.

Morgens wurde ich noch früh genug wach um unauffällig das Zimmer zu wechseln und in mein Bett in Ginnys Zimmer zurück kriechen konnte. Mir viel es unglaublich schwer die Arme von Charlie zu verlassen, denn ich wusste nicht wann ich da das nächste Mal liegen würde. Als er merkte das ich aufstand, hatte er mich festgehalten und versucht mich am gehen zu hindern, doch es half nichts, wenn die Mädchen merkten das ich nicht in dem Bett geschlafen hatte, würden sie eins und eins zusammenzählen. Oder seine Mutter würde mich hier erwischen.

Beim Frühstück war ich sehr, ruhig und nachdenklich. Ich wusste nicht genau warum. Es waren traumhaft, schöne Ferien gewesen, ich wusste, dass sie zu Ende gehen würden, aber ich wusste genauso, dass dies nicht hieß, dass ich Charlie nicht wieder sah. Er würde das ganze Jahr in England bleiben, warum genau, hat er mir nie verraten. Er hatte eine Wohnung in Hogsmeade gefunden, warum er dahin musste wusste ich auch nicht genau. Aber es war nicht weit weg von Hogwarts und mit dem Wissen, das ich hatte über die Geheimgänge, war es ein leichtes heimlich aus Hogwarts rauszukommen. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Fred mich als er mich besorgt musterte. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Er legte ohne ein Wort einen Arm um mich. „Iss was, sonst wird dir im Zug schlecht von dem Süßen.", lächelte er. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, er war so lieb zu mir. Ich nahm mir eine Scheibe Toast und kaute lustlos drauf rum. Charlie betrat den Raum und begrüßte alle. Freds Arm lag immer noch um mich und ich fand die Situation schon etwas komisch. „Na Miss Cannfort?", Charlie hatte sich die andere Seite von mir Hingesetzt und belud sich einen Teller mit Frühstück. „Heute geht es zurück nach Hogwarts, ich hoffe Sie werden mich vermissen.", er zwinkerte mir zu. Fred ließ seine Hand sinken. „Aber natürlich Mr. Weasley, jede Sekunde wird sich mein Herz nach Ihnen Verzehren, aber haben Sie keine Angst ich habe zur Ablenkung ja immer noch Ihre Brüder, die Ihnen so ähnlich sehen.", der Tisch lachte. Es stimmt, er hatte zumindest die gleiche Körpergröße und war genauso Stabil gebaut, wenn er auch viel muskulöser und trainierter war. Charlie schmunzelte. Niemand schien dieses Hin- und Her was nun schon die ganzen Ferien so war mehr Ernst zu nehmen.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle Koffer eingepackt und George, Fred, Ginny und ich saßen in einem Auto das Mr. Weasly vom Zaubereiministerium geliehen bekommen hat. Fred sah mich an als ob er mir etwas sagen wollte ihn die Anwesenheit der anderen aber abhielt. Ich zog Fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Er öffnete den Mund aber lachte dann nur. Ich war verwirrt. In Kings Cross angekommen gingen wir mit schnellen Schritten auf Gleis 9 ¾ zu. Ich hatte längst keine Probleme mehr damit den Übergang zu nehmen. Fred trug mir meinen Koffer in ihr Abteil weil ich zu den anderen Vertrauensschülern zur Besprechung musste.

Ich verabschiedete mich noch von Mrs. Weasley mit einer Umarmung und drängte mich durch die Massen von Schülern zum Zug als mein Arm gepackt wurde und ich zu jemanden gezogen wurde. Ich sah an dem schwarzen Hemd, das ziemlich Eng an dem gut trainierten Körper lag, hoch zu Charlie. „Da geht die sie ohne mir Adieu zu sagen?", fragte er empört. „Wollte ich nicht, ich dachte du wärst nicht mitgekommen.", sagte ich und lächelte gequält. Ich war ehrlich gesagt auch ein bisschen enttäuscht gewesen das er sich nicht verabschiedet hatte. „Ich würde dich doch nie ohne eine entsprechende Verabschiedung gehen lassen.", antwortete er entrüstet. Ich konnte mein freudig, überraschtes lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Er musste auch lächeln als er das bemerkt hat. „Meld dich bei mir, ich wäre höchst enttäuscht wenn du das nicht tust. Ich war lange nicht mehr in Hogwarts, vielleicht schau ich mal vorbei.", überlegte er laut. „Meld dich ja?", fragte er noch mal. „ich würde mich freuen." Dann setzte er wieder sein kokettes Lächeln auf und ich sah viele Mädchen in der Umgebung die sich nach ihm Umschauten. Er nahm mich in seinen festen Griff und küsste mich, und dieses Mal war es uns beiden ziemlich egal wer uns sah. „Der Zug fährt gleich los", seufzte ich murmelnd und löste mich kurz von ihm. „Kannst auch hierbleiben", hauchte er und zog mich wieder an sich, diese Möglichkeit schien plötzlich ziemlich verlockend zu sein. Doch ich löste mich von ihm, genoss noch kurz unsere Zweisamkeit und wollte mich dann umdrehen er hielt mich noch auf. „Die vergangenen Tag..", er überlegte „und auch Nächte", setzte er dann schmunzelnd hinzu, "mit dir waren toll. Lass die Finger von den anderen Jungs, immerhin sind das jetzt meine", er lächelte und hielt noch einmal meine Hand in seiner und Küsste sie sanft. „und schreib mir!" wiederholte er abermals und schmunzelte. „Als ob dir jemand das Wasser reichen kann", lachte ich nur und ging nun wirklich in Richtung Zug. Eine Mitschülerin die das Gespräch wohl mit angehört hatte, drehte sich mich hochgezogenen Augenbrauen um.


End file.
